Broken Insanity
by daniquickly
Summary: What would happen if Sakura came from a clan. A clan that had a kekkei genkai that would put her in league with both Naruto and Sasuke? Never weak, never left behind. Team 7's story retold from the start.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Y__ear 5_

* * *

Toddling through the main streets of Konoha with as much dignified grace a five year old can have, she quietly made her way, dodging and skirting the sea of legs. Munching on a golden-brown fish filled with red bean paste.

Following the tot were the whispers and gossips of mid-aged wives.

"Isn't that the Haruno clan heir? The little girl with pink hair."

"Do you mean Sakura-hime? Yes, I think that's her. What in the world is she doing here by herself?"

"You don't think those guards that follow her around constantly lost her?"

"How can fully minted shinobi loose a five year old child?"

"Well, I heard that she's becoming quite the prodigy with chakra control."

"Of course that's expected. Haruno's are distinctly known for their advanced chakra control."

"But I also heard that she can already activate her _Ryoshingan_."

"_Ryoshingan_? I do believe I heard of that somewhere before."

"Oh, you don't know? _Ryoshingan_ is basically what the Haruno's call their _kekkei genkai_. My son's teammate was a Haruno. Had pink hair too. I hear that those who bear pink hair also bears their _kekkei genkai_. It's known to be pretty rare."

"Eh? What does _Ryoshingan_ do?"

"Well, the rumors were that the Haruno's are actually schizophrenic; or either MPD."

"MPD?"

"Multiple personality disorder."

"Ehh?"

"I know! Rumor has it that they can hear voices in their heads! Apparently the voices that they hear help them in some way. I don't really know. You know how clans are with their secrecy. All my son told me was that once his teammate activated _Ryoshingan_, it was like he was an entirely different person. Also said that their clan head can actually hear _two_ voices in his head."

"Hmm... Isn't that pretty scary? Hearing voices that you can't see? How come I never heard of this?"

"Well the Haruno clan _is_ the smallest clan in Konoha. They can't spread much secrets if there's so little of them. Apparently it's because some Haruno's can't control their _Ryoshingan_; standing on the thin line of insanity they say."

The air turned somber.

Both wives turned to watch the pink-haired child staring with wide, sparkling, jade eyes at the tank filled with koi fish. Tensing, as if something amiss, the sparkle in the young child's eyes disappeared. The dignified five year old mustered up all the elegance and aloofness she can and waited. A puff of smoke and there stood two shinobi, both with a pink shade of hair. Each grabbed each of the hime's arms and poofed away.

* * *

"Mah…Sakura-hime, you're going to get us in trouble with your parents."

Standing in front of the little five year old were two identical twins. Both have the seemingly Haruno pink hair, both appearing to hide said hair by wearing bandana-styled forehead protectors.

"Sorry Takashi-kun, Masaaki-kun; I just really wanted to see the fishes again, but you were too busy talking with your sensei. I got bored." The five year old heiress said this with the silvery voice that was ingrained into her since she had learned how to talk.

Both Masaaki and Takashi, personal handlers and guards of the pink haired tot, looked at each other and smiled wryly.

"It's alright Sake-hime. Our sensei was just congratulating us on finally making chuunin. You know what this means, right Sake-hime? We can spend more time with you! Isn't that great?" Masaaki beamed, admittedly the more good-humored twin.

Both twin's smiles could only widen as the saw the familiar sparkle in their hime's eye.

"Does this mean you guys can help me train?" Sakura asked in an elated tone.

"Of course Sakura-hime," Takashi replied. "We can even help you develop your _Ryoshingan_ better."

Sakura's smile widened.

* * *

_Year 7_

* * *

"Sweetie, can you tell me that one more time?" Kizashi Haruno, clan head of the Haruno's, asked. Bent down on one knee, looking at his seven year old daughter in the eyes, his big hands hold her tiny shoulders, he could feel only one thing; dread. Mebuki, his wife, stood by his side, frozen in shock and apprehension, staring down at her baby girl.

Meekly, afraid to look at her father in the eyes, Sakura replied in a quiet voice, "I can hear… more… than one…voice…in my head." Sakura can only flinch in pain when her father unknowingly tightened his hold on his daughter.

Kizashi, realizing what he had done, immediately pulled his daughter in a hug, apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to hurt you. Daddy's just surprised. Daddy didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me."

Not knowing what to do, Sakura can only pat the top of her daddy's head, imitating what her mother does when she, herself, is upset. "It's okay daddy, it was just an accident."

Joining the group hug, Mebuki's thoughts were erratic, _"More than one kamigami? The only time that had happen was with Kizashi, and it took his entire childhood in isolation just to control it!"_

As if finally understanding the severe circumstances, Mebuki's eyes widened. Staring at her daughter, tears filling her eyes, she squeezed harder, crushing the seven year old inside.

"How many voices can you hear, honey?" Kizashi asked in a soothing, yet cautious, tone; as if talking to an injured animal.

"I can hear three voices, daddy. I've been hearing them since as long as l can remember."

Kizashi gazed into his daughter's eyes, reminding him so much of his wife's own. _"THREE voices? There are THREE kamigami's in her head? Izanagi-sama! Izanami-sama! What is the meaning of this?"_

"_Peace, host."_ A commanding voice bellowed inside Kizashi's head. _"Your offspring will not be harmed. I can sense the three spirits that dwell within your daughter. They hold no such malice that you are afraid will harm her. She had seemed to have a strong hold and connection over her dwellers. More so than you when you were her age, as I can observe."_

Adding to that statement was a serene voice that held as much authority as the other being. _"She, herself, will part-take in many hardships, I'm afraid to say. She will be part of a bigger destiny, one that will shake this land that you call home. She and those she chose to follow and even those that follow in her path will change this realm."_

Kizashi, now, more relaxed and at peace asked,_ "I always knew she was made for great things."_ His eyes softened, looking at pink haired girl staring at his with wide jade eyes.

In fascination, he can only stare as her eyes would change. Startled, he realized it was the sign of the activation of _Ryoshingan, _their _kekkei genkai_. There, with a faint flicker, was a white circle, similar to the Haruno insignia that rested on his back, surrounding his daughter's pupil. It went quickly as it came.

"_This means that even if my daughter had great control,"_ Kizashi pondered proudly, _"the kamigami's are still itching and fighting to take over."_ Casting a quick glance and a nod to his wife's direction, he made a decision.

"Sakura-chan, I'm going to start training you on your _kekkei genkai_."

Sakura could only widen her eyes more. "Eh? But I thought you said that you'll only start teaching me once I finish my training with Masaaki-kun and Takashi-kun?"

"Well it looks like you're already far ahead Sweetie, I'll start your training sooner, Masaaki and Takashi had already told me all of your progress."

Kizashi picked up his daughter, signaled Mebuki to find Sakura's twin handlers, and headed toward the inner parts of the clan compound.

Still carrying his own daughter, letting her fiddle with his cherry blossom necklace, he asked, "What are the names of your three voices, Honey?"

"Amaterasu-hime, Tsukuyomi-sama, and Susanoo-sama. They fight a lot. Gives me a headache sometimes."

Kizashi faltered in his steps, arms slackening before tightening quickly before he could drop little Sakura.

Izanagi swelled inside him. _"My children? All in one host? Yes…she will bring peace to our land and death to those who defy us. She is blessed by the gods."_

Kizashi quickened his pace. "Sakura, you know about our_ kekkei genkai_, right?" A nod, yes. "Do you know anything about it?" A nod, yes. This affirmative slightly shocked Kizashi. Seeing how _Ryoshingan_ is extremely rare in their already small clan, it was surprising for someone as young as Sakura to know anything about it, seeing how barely few know the truth about it. He suspects the acts of Sakura's twin handlers.

"Well, as you may or may not already know, we can hear voices in our heads." Sakura nodded. "Do you know why?" On this, she shook her head, no. "It's because we are blessed by the gods… We are the hosts of the gods and goddesses who wish to prowl this world. They possess our minds seeing through our eyes. We are merely their bodies, as they tread with life on earth through us. And, seeing how we are their 'bodies,' they give us their strength, for protection and survival…"

"Not many know about this, seeing how many would grow to fear and hate us because we have the strength of a _kamigami. _The Haruno's always had a very strong connection with nature and the gods. This is the reason why those Haruno's that do not choose the line of combat will work at the shrines as priests or priestesses."

Arriving at the very middle of the Haruno compound, Kizashi lowered a sparkly eyed Sakura to the ground. There, in the middle, was a beautiful garden, filled with plants and floras. But what caught Sakura's eye was not the pretty flowers or the tall trees; it was the well sized pond, filled with water-life of all kinds.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Kizashi asked the still mystified girl. Sakura can only shake her head mechanically. "Hosting a _kami_ is not easy, Honey. Many Harunos born with _Ryoshingan_ would chance insanity as they grow up. They will have trouble containing and controlling the_ kami_ destined within them. If fully taken over by a _kami_, the balance will be ruined, creating a chaotic confusion with the material and spiritual realms. This process is called _Shogai_; roughly meaning 'disorder.' Sadly, once we start seeing the signs of _Shogai_, we would have to… kill off the host, indirectly killing its dweller, in sake of continued peace."

It pained Kizashi greatly talking morbidly to his daughter, wanting to keep her jade eyes innocent for a longer period of time.

Slowly, Sakura nodded, her jade eyes holding onto her father's, unwavering.

"When I was around your age, I had finally started hearing the voices of my gods. But, the problem was that instead of there being one dweller, I possessed two."

"Just like how I have three!" piped in Sakura, smiling widely, happy she was like her super cool daddy.

"Yes, honey," Kizashi beamed back. "Just like how you have three. But, unlike you, I didn't have such good control, seeing how one's hard enough to control, having two was a nightmare. I had to be isolated from everyone as a child. The elders were afraid that I would accidentally lash out my _Ryoshingan_, accidentally revealing our secret. They also had to keep constant watch on me seeing how those who dwell in me are very powerful. Seeing how much control you have over your three gods, you wouldn't need to be, nor will I ever forsaken you to be, isolated."

"Mm… who dwells in you, Daddy?"

Smiling at her enthusiasm, he answered, "Izanagi-sama and his spouse, Izanami-sama. Izanagi-sama is known to be the forefather of the gods. Created the land we stood on, along with Izanami-sama. He is also the god of creation and life while Izanami-sama is the goddess of creation and death. Izanagi-sama is also the creator of _your_ three dwellers. Your Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo are his children, same as you being mine."

"Really?! Amaterasu-hime is really impressed, Daddy! She told me that you must be really strong if your hold the power of life and death! What does she mean about that, Daddy?"

Kizashi walked over to sit by the pond, overlooking the water-life as his daughter followed suit.

"Just because gods dwell in us does not mean that we have their strength. The gods are only as strong as their hosts. When activating _Ryoshingan_, the only thing that is does is give the hosts the dweller's qualities. This first stage in _Ryoshingan_ is called _Noriutsuru_."

Sakura's eyes lit up, her knowledge seeking eyes giving her father her full attention. "What qualities are you talking about, Daddy?"

"We take on their strengths and their natures. Izanagi-sama, being the god of life, provides me an abnormal healing rate." Kizashi, giving an example, took out a kunai and quickly slashed his palm, blood rapidly leaking out. Before Sakura could panic, Kizashi's eyes flickered, a white ring glowing around his pupil, quickly vanishing. Sakura watched in fascination as the wound slowly healed, closing.

"Ehh, Daddy that's so cool! What can Izanami-sama do?"

Before Kizashi could answer, he stiffened. The air surrounding him quickly picked up. Kizashi's once blue eyes, vanishing; his eyes now glowing an eerie white.

He spoke with his own voice, another higher-pitched tone, whimsical yet eerie, over-layered it. _**"Child, I speak to you through my host. It is I, Izanami, goddess of creation and death. Do not be frightened for I am only showing you the second stage of **_**Ryoshingan**_**. This, my dear, is called **_**Hikitsugu**_**. It roughly means to 'take over.' I have control over your father's body, but he can still dismiss me at any time. He is letting me, albeit grudgingly, speak to you. He is not very happy at the moment,"**_the now apparent goddess said with amusement. _**"It is a rare find for a Haruno to achieve **_**Hikitsugu,**_** for it dangers closely with **_**Shogai**_**. Only those skilled can attain such ability, and I believe you will be one of the few."**_ Sakura can only stare in awe.

The winds died down and Kizashi's eyes stopped its glow, appearing were his blue irritated eyes.

"I'm sorry if I scared you darling. I should've warned you but Izanami-sama is very impatient and just couldn't wait before I could tell you what was going to happen."

Kizashi's eyes flickered over to Mebuki who had just appeared, followed by Sakura's twin handlers.

Masaaki and Takashi Haruno were well know thorough the clan and Konoha. Both only just fifteen years of age and both already jounin, they had made quite a name for themselves, both for their skills and the ruckus that the cause throughout the village.

They also host two very well-known gods. Masaaki possesses Raiden, the god of thunder and lightning, while Takashi possesses Fujin, the god of wind. Both are one of the few Harunos that achieved the second stage, _Hikitsugu_.

"I, along with your handlers, will train you on your developing _Ryoshingan_."

Kizashi, swiftly standing up, pulling along Sakura with him, met with the three halfway.

A quick peck on the lips with Kizashi, a bop on the nose with Sakura, and Mebuki was gone; leaving the four alone to their training.

"Now first thing's first. A Haruno must know how to stay calm in all kinds of situations. A distressed Haruno is an exposed Haruno. It will be easier for your dweller to drive you to _Shogai_ if distraught," Kizashi warned. He turned to address the two twins, both smiling broadly. "Each Haruno has a different…how you say, hobby, to help them relax. I know that the twins' form of relaxation is going to the onsens to wreak havoc," Kizashi grunted, turning a disapproving eye at the twins whose smiles only widened. "For me, it's listening to your kaa-san play the koto. What relaxes you Sakura-chan?"

Sakura could only stare wide-eyed at her father, confused. "Uhm… I like fishes?"

* * *

_Year 12_

* * *

"Team 7 will contain Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura could only smile in amusement at the amount of complaints coming from all corners of the room. She looked at the two sitting beside her and smiled wider at the faith-struck coincidence.

Looking back, Sakura wondered whether or not the Uzumaki knew they were destined to be teammates, forcing all three of them to sit adjacent with each other. From the sounds of his complaints, probably not.

* * *

_Naruto could only grin in glee as he fiddled with his new forehead protector. His thoughts wandered to the events that occurred the day before but quickly shoved it the back of his head._

_His eyes flickered over to the door sliding open, stepping through was Sakura Haruno, followed closely was a chattering Ino._

_Pushing his luck, Naruto called the pink haired girl over._

_Naruto had had a huge crush on the pinkette since he was first caught sight of her. With her sparkly eyed smiles and her cute long low-pigtails, how could you not. Sakura was known for her easy go-with-the-flow attitude along with her Haruno patented mood swings. She was the top-kunoichi in the class with her erratic fighting styles. Seeing how she was a Haruno, it was well-known that whenever they fight, their personalities would change dramatically, along with their original fighting styles. _

_But, Naruto knows that Sakura is really an easy-going girl. She would usually start a conversation with him if she catches him staring. He would usually see her sitting on the red bridge near the training grounds, peacefully fishing with an old fishing pole._

"_Sakura-chan! Come sit over here!"_

_While Ino shot Naruto an irritated look for interrupting her, Sakura's lips could only twitch upwards in amusement. _

_With no hesitation, she parted from Ino and headed towards the seat between the blond Uzumaki and raven Uchiha._

* * *

"Ehh? Iruka-sensei! Why does…"

Sakura calmly tuned out the commotion, once again listening to her three dwellers quarrel amongst each other.

"_Break the Uchiha," _Tsukuyomi, god of the moon, commanded_. "He will be a useful follower, but he holds a resentment, a deep hatred. Break the Uchiha of his past and claim his as your own; he will be valuable."_

"_Such theatrics, Tsukuyomi. I say sink your claws into the blond. He holds great potential. He is broken, yet he moves on from that. He is adaptable. A respectable trait," _Amaterasu, goddess of the sun, insisted.

Susanoo, god of the seas and storm, could only roar in laughter_. "Ah, yes. Both of you chose those who define you own selves. Such narcissistic opinions. Why not just lay claim on both, little host? Both _are_ your teammates. You have the right to turn them into your loyal cohorts."_

Sakura could only smile at their group dynamics. Tsukuyomi was aloof, cold-hearted with no merciful bone in his body, but he had such theatrical methods it made up for his morbid ways. Amaterasu, being the complete opposite, was emotional, compassionate, yet she spits at the wretched. Susanoo was feral, quick with sardonic jeers, untamable, but he was the most amusing of the triad.

Each were different, but the three hold very similar views. _They_ are gods. _Others_ are inferior. They prey on the weak.

"You will be introduced to your sensei this afternoon. Until then, take a break."

With that dismissal, the newly minted genin scattered.

"Hey! Sakura-chan! Do you wanna… hey where'd she go?!"

Naruto, who just about to ask Sakura to go on a date, I mean, eat lunch with him as _teammates_, was surprised that said girl was not there.

"She probably went to the red bridge," Naruto looked up to find Sasuke staring at the seat Sakura occupied just moments ago, hands stuffed in his pockets. "She always there, fishing."

Shocked that Sasuke was actually talking to him, and kind of a bit ticked off that he knew what Sakura does during her past-time, Naruto hollered.

"Ehh? Teme, how would you know? You're not creeping up on Sakura-chan, are you?!"

Sasuke could only scoffed at his choice of words. "Stop hanging on to people who don't want your company… Dead-last." Sasuke threw Naruto an arrogant sneer and exited via window.

"Oi, come back here Teme! Why don't you say that to my face! And for the record! _You_ kissed _me_!"

* * *

Sitting in front of him were the three brats that would either pass or fail. This batch would certainly be one of the most… _special_.

Sasuke Uchiha. Uchiha clan, known for its massacre; leaving behind two known survivors born with the _Sharingan_. Top graduate. Well-rounded, excels in taijutsu, skill set depends on his speed. Doesn't play well with others, arrogant, and broody. Hair is dark cobalt, styled as if defying gravity, and resembles a duck's derriere. Choice of clothing; navy blue high-collar t-shirt, uchiwa on the back, white cargo short, white arm warmers with blue trim, and standard kunai pouch and ninja sandals.

Sakura Haruno. Haruno clan, known for their always-there smiles and their rumored insanity. Top Kunoichi. Erratic taijutsu styles; constantly shifting from cold-hearted dramatics, to stomp-you-to-the-ground harsh, to wild-dog feral, qualities from her kekkei genkai. Go-with-the-flow attitude, serene, and is known to have a god-complex once _Ryoshingan_ is in play. Has long pastel pink hair, styled in low pigtails, and with her fringe framing her face. Choice of clothing; plain red tank top, white short shorts, black haori with red trim, Haruno circle on the back, and standard kunai pouch and ninja sandals.

Naruto Uzumaki. Orphan. Known for all the trouble that he gets into; the older generation knowing what he contains. Dead-last. Amateur taijutsu, overflowing chakra, terrible chakra control. Troublemaker, loud, obnoxious, yet ambitious. Seeks recognition. Hair is the color of the sun, styled as a natural bed head, untamed. Choice of clothing; a bright orange jacket with blue patches here and there, Uzumaki swirl in the back, matching bright orange pants, and standard kunai pouch and ninja sandals.

Imitating a kindergartener teacher, Kakashi Hatake clapped his hands, gaining all three of their attention. "Introductions! Might as well… What are your likes, dislikes, dreams in the future, hobbies, yadda, yadda. You get the gist of things," Kakashi drawled, having no such enthusiasm.

"How about yourself, ninja-san?" Sakura commented. "We don't even know your name."

"_Suspicious character, Saki-chan,"_ Amaterasu alleged._ "Masked face for the inscrutability."_

"_Covered-eye for the confidentiality,"_ Tsukuyomi furthered.

"_Hidden porn for the debauchery,"_ Susanoo ended, bursting out in barking laughter.

Kakashi turned a lazy eye over to the pinkette. "Me…? Well my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes? …It varies. My dislikes? It grows. Dreams? Hmm… Hobbies… plentiful."

"The hell? All we learned was your name!" Naruto ranted, waving his fists in the air.

"Ah, yes, thank you for volunteering. You're up first loudmouth," Kakashi cheered, his eyes crinkling into a smile.

"Tch. Naruto Uzumaki's my name. "I like cup ramen, especially when Iruka-sensei buys them for my. I dislike the 3 minute wait for top ramen to cook. My dream is to surpass the Hokage!" the change in his tone peaked the other's interests. "And have the people of this village acknowledge my existence!" Naruto fiddled with his forehead protector. "Hobbies? Pranks, I guess."

"_Interesting…"_

"Next."

Attention switched over to the Uchiha. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are lots of things I dislike. I don't like anything in particular. I have no dream, but I do have an ambition. To resurrect my clan and to… kill a certain man." An eerie breeze passed through.

"_He reminds me of someone…"_ Sakura could mentally see Amaterasu sending a mocking smirk over to Tsukuyomi. _"Someone who's a bit morbid…and a bit of a drama queen."_

Tsukuyomi ignored the heckling directed towards him. _"Keep him close, host. He has potential."_

"Last one."

The atmosphere changed from unnerving to serene as Sakura began to talk.

"Sakura Haruno, but you may call me Sakura. My likes…hmm I always liked Isao-san's red bean paste filled taiyaki. My dislikes… early mornings. My dream for the future," The three could only watch in fascination as they watched Sakura's eyes flicker with the _Ryoshingan_, a feral grin raised on her face. "_**WORLD DOMINATION**_." Her voice was altered, layered with three ethereal voices that dwelled within her. Her eyes cleared and she blinked, she saw the stunned looks on their faces and hid her grin. "Heh, sorry about that. I mean my dream for the future is to get stronger. My hobbies, I fish."

Kakashi ignored the hairs standing on the back of his neck. _"I've heard about it before, but seeing it up close and personal just creeps me out."_

"So with the introductions out of the way, we can get on to business," Kakashi called, bring back to attention to himself.

His words excited Naruto, who started bouncing on his seat. "This is going to be so cool. What are we going to do Kakashi-sensei? Fight bad guys? Save a princess?"

Oh, how he loved killing such dreams. "Tomorrow morning well be doing… you could say, a team bonding exercise."

"EH? What is it? What is it?"

"Survival training."

* * *

**Ryoshingan- Conscience Eye**

**Noriutsuru- to possess/change**

**Hikitsugu- to take over**

**Shogai- Disorder**

**Izanagi- forefather of gods; god of creation and life**

**Izanami- wife and sibling of Izanagi; goddess of creation and death**

**Amaterasu- one of the three siblings; born from Izanagi; wife and sibling to Tsukuyomi; goddess of the sun**

**Tsukuyomi- ****one of the three siblings; born from Izanagi; husband and sibling to Amaterasu; god of the moon**

******Susanoo- ****one of the three siblings; born from Izanagi; god of the seas and storm**

**********Raiden- often paired with Fujin; god of thunder and lightning**

**********Fujin- often paired with Raiden; god of wind**

**Review.**

**(and if you're confused, pm me or something)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Sasuke was somewhat surprised at not being the first one to arrive at the bridge. Kakashi, his new sensei, had not specified the specific time that they were to meet up. Deciding that it was better to be safe than sorry, he had arrived at the crack of dawn, expecting to be the only one there.

Sasuke inwardly scoffed. _"Of course the Dobe's here first. Probably nervous that he's going to fail."_

Naruto, who admittedly was half asleep, pointed his narrowed eyes at the Uchiha. _"Tch. Probably thought he was going to be the first one here. Thinking he's better than everyone, that bastard."_

"Bastard."

"Dope."

"Will I get a charming nickname as well?"

Both males jumped in astonishment as they turned to the pink-haired girl that had just arrived. A forced smile adorned her face. Clearly seeing the bags decked below her eyes and the singular twitching eyebrow, the two took a tiny step back.

"_I hate mornings."_ Sakura grumbled in her thoughts, ignoring the snickering deities.

"_Mortals don't understand such joys of dawn, do they?"_

"_You're only pleased because you're the goddess of sun, quiet down."_

Sakura, not stopping from her stride, went to sit next to a blushing Naruto and situating herself on the rail, facing the river. She preceded to take a scroll out of her pouch and summoned an old-fashioned fishing rod that undoubtedly seen better days. Casting the rod, a calming air had seemed to surround the three.

Shocking out of his stupor first, Naruto greeted Sakura to a good morning. "S-Sakura-chan! It's such a nice morning, isn't it?"

"Yes, such. Now neither of you had answered my question as of yet. If we're going to be a team, you had better not leave me out of such things. I expect to be insulted as much as you insult each other, including the immature nicknames." Sakura finished this with a mocking pout, amusement hidden behind her eyes.

Naruto could on laugh nervously, convinced that he was still dreaming. _"She's crazy."_

"You're crazy."

Both turned to Sasuke, who didn't seem to realize that he had said his thoughts out-loud.

Sending Sasuke an amused mile, Sakura laughed, "Yes, it's rumored so, isn't it?"

Here, Sasuke could only scoff once more and headed towards the bridge, hesitating slightly, and leaned against the bridge, opposite of Naruto as they unconsciously fortified Sakura.

Sasuke knew bits and pieces about the Haruno clan, but no one knows a lot about them. There are, of course, rumors; but Sasuke knows that the mid-wives in Konoha tend to over-exaggerate.

He had known of Sakura Haruno; heir to her clan, one of the few XX chromosome of his age that doesn't fawn over him, and competes for top with him in class. He had also seen her a few times, doing what she does now, fishing on the bridge, while he heads off to his preferred training ground. Sasuke would usually sneer at the act, seeing how she's wasting such valuable time on getting much stronger. But, seeing as she is right now, he could somewhat guess and see the proficiency of her… pastime. The hidden crazed look in her eye had diminished, and an unconscious smile had made it to her face. Maybe the rumors weren't so far off as he had thought.

* * *

Naruto, who had fallen asleep, Sakura, who was having an interesting conversation with her dwellers (_"So what if she prepared it like a savage?! That doesn't mean that you had to kill her!"_), and Sasuke, who had a dazed look, snapped into attention as Kakashi poofed in five minutes shy to eleven.

"Good morning!"

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Ignoring their infuriated yells, Kakashi idly headed towards the grounds, beckoning the three to follow. Grudgingly so, the three followed, arriving near three tree stumps.

Setting an alarm clock along the middle of the three, Kakashi sluggishly addressed the genin, "This clock is set for noon, " he held up two silver bells. "Before this alarm can ring, you would need to have taken one of these from me. Notice how there are two bells and only three of you? Well, one of you will not pass. For those who do not obtain a bell, you will be tied to the stumps and will be forced to watch the others eat." Synchronized growls echoed through the grounds. "Yes, yes, I tricked you, now stop glaring at me. Those who do not obtain the bells, not only will they be tied to the post and be somewhat tortured, but you will also be sent back to the academy."

This brought uproar between the three genin.

"Ehh? But sensei! We passed our genin exams! What do you mean we'll be sent back to the academy?!"

Kakashi stared at the young blond with half-lidded eyes. "Have you not noticed how there are people in your class that are older than you? Albeit, most people quit once they're sent back but usually there are a few two or three that continue."

"But that's so unfair," Naruto whined, waving his fist in the air frustrated, "I worked my butt off, only to be sent back again?!"

"Oh, already admitting defeat I see?"

This brought fire back into Naruto's eyes. "Psh, not even! If you can't even dodge a stupid black-board eraser, I could totally beat your ass! Believe it!"

"Well come at me with the intent to kill, dead-last. Well start once I say-"

Before Kakashi, could finish his sentence, Naruto had pounced himself at him, kunai in hand.

Appearing behind Naruto, Kakashi used Naruto's own offending kunai to slightly pierce the back of Naruto's own neck.

"I don't believe I said start yet, did I?"

"_There's something fishy about this, Saki-chan,"_ Amaterasu whispered in her thoughts.

"_Let the little host figure it out herself. A good lesson for the mortals."_ Sakura could practically hear Susanoo's feral grin.

"I think I'm actually starting to like you three brats. Alright, time to begin. Ready, start!"

Disappearing were the three genin that stood there a moment ago.

"_Interesting…"_ Kakashi wondered, taking out his 'Icha Icha Paradise' from his kunai pouch. _"I would've thought that the Uzumaki would stay and fight head on from the start."_

Running through the forest, a dark headed genin held a choking Naruto from the collar, looking for their third member.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the clock vertical on the post. Ten minutes had passed and yet not one of the three had even tried to go after him.

"Have you three finally admitted that your sensei is so scary that you've frozen with fear?" Kunai shot out from a tree. "Hmm, guess not. But now you had shown your location." Kakashi tore towards where the kunai was projected.

Moving the shrubbery away, Kakashi was surprised at what he saw. All tied up, Naruto was laying on a branch of the tree, cloth stuck in his mouth. Pausing for a second, Kakashi quickly cursed as he spotted the _kanji_ for 'bait' on Naruto's forehead protector instead of the usual spiral leaf.

It was an ambush. Jumping out from the surrounding trees were more copies, each yelling a battle cry as they flew towards Kakashi.

Kakashi, swiftly putting his beloved book away, battled against the 10+ clones, pitying each against the other. Before he could _Kawamari_ and substitute himself away, he heard a distinct call.

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!_"

Kakashi's eyes widened, surprised that Sasuke had come to Naruto's aide. _"Interesting development. Child prodigy working willingly along-side with village pariah?"_ Kakashi thought as he dove to the undergrounds.

Just as he tried to pull the Uchiha into the ground, activating his _Doton: Shinjuu Zanshuu no jutsu_, he felt Sasuke's presence disappear.

"Under you!" Sakura heaved Sasuke out of the way right when Kakashi's hands sprouted from the ground.

Naruto released his _Kage Bunshin no jutsu_ while the three genin lined up, shoulder to shoulder. They watched as Kakashi sprung out of the ground.

Kakashi eyed the pink haired girl in the middle. _"And here I was, thinking that Sasuke and Naruto teamed up without Sakura, wanting the two bells from themselves. They're actually working together. Hmm, that's different..."_ A hidden smirk appeared on Kakashi's face as he looked on to the three brats.

"Eh?" Kakashi drawled. "You're all working together? But that's too bad. I only have two bells."

Sakura, detecting the smugness in Kakashi's tone, loosely smiled. She activated her _Ryoshingan_, pulling on Amaterasu's being. Her pupils surrounded by a white ring. She saw Kakashi tense, a quick look of startle spreading on his face.

"_What's happening? Why can't I move?"_ Kakashi wondered in alarm.

"Ah, yes. You noticed haven't you?" As Sakura spoke, Sasuke and Naruto turned to face her, surprised at the change of tone in her voice. The usual relaxed drawl that was expressed now had a more sultry and arrogant tone. "Well, as you may have known, I'm a Haruno. And we Haruno's can do…interesting things…" Both Sasuke and Naruto watched as she calmly walked over to Kakashi with a slow strut. "Yes, yes, it's true that those Harunos with pink hair can hear voices in their heads. Yes, the rumors are true." Naruto could only stare in shock. The easy-going girl just a few seconds ago had turned into a lethal vixen. The fox inside of him stirred. "The _Ryoshingan_ gives us the ability to pull on the presence inside of us and borrow their abilities and nature."

This shocked Kakashi. He knew about the _Ryoshingan_ and the voices. What he didn't know was that they were actual reality. "Your voice is sentient?" Finding an opportunity on finding out one of the village secrets, he took it.

"Voic_es_. I have three voices inside my head. Apparently it makes me looser in the head. Well, that's what the clan elders keep yapping about," Sakura joked in mirth. "But, yes. We have sentient beings inside our heads that gives us such abilities. I was fortunate – or misfortunate, matters on how you look at it – on getting three. The one I'm using on you right now is called _Tera_, one of my three," Sakura explained, while giving Amaterasu an alias. "While Harunos already have a good grasp in chakra and nature, _Tera_'s ability is enhancing said grasp. Right now, I'm sending my chakra through the ground, connecting with yours and holding you hostage. I'm physically holding you down with chakra."

The three could only stare in shock; surprised at how easily she gave up her clan's secret (not knowing that that wasn't even half of it) and the advancement of such performance. They watched Sakura's movements as she took two of the bells and threw it two her teammates, one for each. Pausing slightly before she reached for his kunai pouch, she attained his infamous orange book. Sakura turned to her teammates, her _Ryoshingan_ now deactivated; while behind her, Kakashi caught up with his bearings.

With her usual drawl back, Sakura addressed her teammates. "Nice work guys. Really couldn't have caught him without you guys distracting and tiring him out. Holding one's chakra down only works when by surprise and a half-assed will, honestly." Sakura walked back to stand in line with her teammates and faced Kakashi, waiting for the after-effects of their little rouse.

Sasuke smirked at both of his teammates, smug that they had beaten a jounin. Dangling the bell that was tossed to him, he questioned Kakashi. "We got you're bells; and if you don't want your book burned, you'll pass all three of us."

Kakashi sighed, slouching with his hands raised in surrender. "I had an entire spiel about the importance of teamwork but apparently, this batch doesn't need it." Kakashi graced the three with his eye-crinkling smile. "You pass."

Using their celebratory sprits as a distraction, Kakashi blurred as he snatched back his book from Sakura's grasps.

"Now who was it that came up with the idea of three against one? After trying to hoax you three with the going back to the academy nonsense, I expected all three of you to go all out; not even giving teamwork a second thought," Kakashi asked, visibly more relaxed with his book on his person.

Unexpectedly, Naruto and Sakura pointedly turned to look at Sasuke, the most non team-player of the three.

An embarrassed blush appeared on Sasuke's face, as he tried to look as disgruntled as possible with his arms cross, looking away from those looking at him with an expecting faces.

"Tch. It was actually Sakura that gave me that realization," Sasuke grumbled. "She was spewing some junk about teamwork this morning. When you said yesterday that you'll be our opponent, I already knew that three newly-minted genin can't beat an experienced jounin." The other three were impressed that the quantity of vocabulary that Sasuke was using, unused to hearing the Uchiha talk so much. "It was probably some trap or trick. When you pulled that 'two-bell' rubbish, I just knew I was right. I explained it to the other two and we thought up a plan." With a huff and a glare, Sasuke was finished with his impressive dialogue.

Kakashi hummed with appease as he reached over, ruffling Sasuke's hair, only to be swatted away. Shrugging off the blunt disrespect, he made gesture over to the posts.

"_The Uchiha is changing nicely. Keep him on this path. The only soul allowed to corrupt him is you, host."_ Tsukuyomi droned. _"You also controlled your _Ryoshingan: Noriutsuru _well, you held it longer since the last time you trained with your handlers."_

"_Saki-chan going to get a big head because of you, but great job scaring the day-lights out of your mortal followers, little miss host. Albeit, why introduce me as 'Tera?'"_ Amaterasu questioned in own her sultry voice.

"_The elders forbids those that acquire the _Ryoshingan_ to speak of their deities outside of the clan. Tera is one letter shy to 'terra,' which associates with earth. It's a happy coincidence that earth associates with your ability on inserting chakra into the ground,"_ rambled Sakura, a bit proud on her on-the-fly name for her dweller.

Tossing each of the genin a bento, Kakashi sat on the lowered steps in front of the memorial stone.

"We will be meeting up by the bridge every day. From then on, we'll be taking missions assigned to us by the Hokage and his…"

Kakashi continued on explaining to his new genin team as they listened on.

* * *

Walking dogs were not fun.

"Dammit Kakashi-sensei! I'm sick of these missions!"

"It's only the second week Naruto-san."

"The second week of officially being genin and all we've done were these stupid missions! Painting fences, chasing cats, cleaning up the river! I mean, when will Kakashi-sensei teach us anything? He's supposed to be our sensei, dammit! Isn't that his job? Believe it!"

"Ma, Naruto, why didn't you just say you wanted training?" A somewhat evil glint sparkled in Kakashi's eyes. "Once we're finished with walking these dogs, you three can start on your fifty laps around Konoha."

The three collectively groaned.

"Tch, Dope."

"Shut up Bastard."

"Still waiting on that nickname guys."

* * *

Panting from exhaustion, the three collapsed from their workout, glaring at their sensei lounging under the shaded tree.

"Tired already? I know a group of genin that run three-hundred laps around Konoha every day."

"You will cease your taunting, mortal," the tone of Sakura's voice held no emotion at all and with her chin tilted up. Sakura had unconsciously activated her _Ryoshingan_, pulling on Tsukuyomi's being.

With a quick sideways look, Naruto and Sasuke regarded Sakura with curious looks.

"Ne Sakura-chan, that one sounded different from that _'Tera'_ person…thing. Who's that one?" Naruto asked, curious at his new friend's abilities.

Quickly deactivating _Ryoshingan_, Sakura had a quick mental check. "Sorry. _Ryoshingan _is harder to control once I'm tired. That was _Oni_. Don't mind him, he's just bitter he's following orders from a meager dog."

"Sakura, you shouldn't be talking about your sensei like that."

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei," with her big emerald eyes, staring blankly at him, Kakashi doubted whether or not she was truly sorry.

"Alright, so first thing's first. We need to pick a team specialty. I know that one of the two other passing teams – Team 8 and Team 10 – had already picked their team's specialties. Team 8, led by Kurenai, has a Hyuuga, an Aburame, and an Inuzuka. Their team specialty is tracking. Team 10, led by Asuma, has the InoShikaCho group. They had chosen not to pick a specialty."

The three genin is shot each other side-glances. Naruto looking a bit confused.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei, why do we need a team specialty?"

"If a team has a specialty, it usually helps them stay as a team throughout their ninja careers. If possible, you three will be able to go through the ranks simultaneously, staying together in a team. Choosing a team specialty will also get you more selected missions. Trackers have missions in a means of tailing or searching. Reconnaissance usually goes undercover, looking for information and such. Dispatch is kind of 'search and destroy' or to bluntly put, they're assassins. There's plenty of specialties. It just depends on the team's area of forte."

"What exactly is our team forte, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura inquired. Between the three of them, they're as different as the seasonal winds.

Susanoo apparently took great amusement in that metaphor. _"The Uchiha is definitely winter, Hatake is fall while the Uzumaki is summer, and the little host is undeniably spring. That's pink hair for you oujo-chan."_

"Well, that's for you three to decide. But seeing how it's somewhat about noon-ish, go get some food. I can't have the village thinking that I'm starving you three. Get take out; we need to discuss this a bit more. Be back here in ten minutes." And with that, Kakashi was gone, leaving behind three genin whose stomachs growled just in time.

* * *

Ten minutes later, sitting on the shade of Team 7's training ground, were three genin.

Naruto, slurping on some ramen, had three other Ichiraku to-go bowls situated right next to him.

Next to him sat Sakura, nibbling on Isao's taiyaki, while shooting glances at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, are you eating a tomato?"

"Hn."

Poofing right of them was Kakashi, holding a boxed container filled files.

"What's in the box Kakashi-sensei? Wait! You're not late! Sakura-chan! Bastard! It's an imposter!"

"Shut up Dope. It's just Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke snapped, although he shot suspicious looks towards the jounin.

"Ignoring Naruto's stupidity. ("Hey!") Inside these boxes are files from Iruka since the day you started the academy to the day you got assigned to me. We'll be figuring out your teams strengths and we'll figure out our specialty from that."

Only an hour or so time had passed and the files given were already read and completed.

"Well apparently I'm a tank with chakra, it's just that I can't control it. Believe it!"

"Hn. Excels in ninjutsu and taijutsu."

"Chakra control is superb, fighting style is erratic. Heh, naturally."

"Loud, troublemaker, and disruptive in class!"

"Quiet, unsocial, and intimidates others…"

"Calm, laidback, and frights other students?"

Kakashi regarded each of them a look. "Come with me, we're having a meeting with the Hokage. I think I figured out our team's specialty."

The three shared a look before following their sensei towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Ah, Kakashi, what brings you here? Are you consequently late for an appointment that I already forgot about it?"

Kakashi offered Hiruzen Sarutobi his eye-crinkling smile. "No, Hokage-sama. I just believe that Team 7's specialty might interest you."

"Oh?" Sarutobi's eyebrows raised. "Out with it then."

"Team 7's specialty will be in Extortion."

The Hokage's eyes sharpened, quickly eying the three genin slightly hidden behind Kakashi.

"Eh? What's Extortion? That' sounds really cool! Do we get to fight bad guys?"

"Calm down Naruto-san. We're in front of the Hokage. Show your respect."

Sarutobi's eyes softened once he saw the blond interacting with his teammates. He turned his narrowed gaze at Kakashi. "Are you are about this Kakashi? The only other Extortion group in Konoha are the Sannin."

"Yes, I'm sure about this. With all due respect, Hokage-sama, do you not see the proper skill set they have in the Extortion specialty? Were you not thinking of this possibility when you were putting the three of them together?"

The Hokage gave out a tired sigh. "Yes, the thought had crossed my mind. I just didn't have the notice that you would find the same conclusion as I."

"Hey old man, Kakashi-sensei! What are you two talking about? What all this Extortion crap you're talking about? That's going to be our team specialty, isn't it? What the hell do we specialize in?"

Both in questioned gave out a sigh.

"You three know about legendary Sannin, right?" Kakashi asked, addressing his genin team. Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded, while Naruto shook his head in embarrassed negative. "The Sannin are three most renowned shinobi in Konoha. The three are known for their power and abilities. They are also the only Extortion specialty team in Konoha."

This peaked Sakura's interest. "Well what does an Extortion specialty mean exactly?"

Sarutobi looked upon them with his wise gaze, speaking with a tone of authority.

"It means that that team's specialty is destined for power and a title. This team's goal is to gain power." Sasuke straightened, chin tilted up, a solid stance. "You would need to make a name for yourself. You would need to be acknowledged throughout the five nations." Naruto's face tightened, a determined glint raised in his eyes. "You will be hailed above your other shinobi, seen as if you were gods." Amusement cultivated its way to Sakura's face, her three dwellers buzzing in excitement. "Your reason is to make a name for Konoha. To make yourself known. To show that Konoha is lethal. To make enemies think twice about attacking." Sarutobi paused. He looked at the three once more. "An Extortion's job is to make others fear you."

An excited air filled the room. Both Sarutobi and Kakashi watched the three genin, all three possessing a proud smirk.

Collectively, as a team; they spoke simultaneously.

"We accept."

* * *

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics-_ thoughts/flashbacks/Japanese/enunciation

**Bold**- Hikitsugu/enunciation within thoughts or flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, what are we doing, going to the Hokage's?" Naruto questioned, both hands lazily clasped behind his neck, walking backwards while facing Kakashi.

"Eh?" Kakashi drawled, not bothering to even look up from his orange book. "I didn't tell you guys? Well, we're finally getting our first C-ranked mission."

"REALLY?" All three of his students exclaimed, varies of expression on each's face.

"Well of course. If we're an Extortion specialty team, the main goal is making a reputation outside of the Konoha walls."

"Man, this is going to be so cool. At this rate, I'll become Hokage in no time, believe it!"

* * *

"Who's the short stupid looking one? Are you sure that brat's a ninja? I've seen scarier carrots than that toddler."

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

* * *

After sending his students home to grab a pack for their trip, Kakashi arrived at the gates 15 minutes late – early in his view. He was a bit surprised at how only two of his students were there.

Ignoring Naruto who was arguing with their client, Kakashi turned to Sasuke. "Where's Sakura?"

With a shrug and a grunt, Sasuke turned away, not knowing why Sakura of all people is later than their sensei.

"_Sakura's always annoyingly on time; never too early, never too late. Where is she?"_ Sasuke mulled.

"But Sake-hime!" Four heads tuned to the approaching voice. "You've never been outside the walls before." Walking towards them were an irritated Sakura and two identical beings, one who was currently pleading at said pinkette. "Just take us with you, just in case!"

"For the last time Masaaki-kun, I can't bring you with me!" Both Sasuke and Naruto were surprised as Sakura raised her voice. They had never heard her yell at anyone with frustration. A few scary mutters here and there from her dwellers, but there were no shouting.

"Look what you did Masaaki, Sakura-hime's mad at us now," Takashi mumbled, undeniably the more laidback twin. "Why are you even worrying? Sakura-hime can take care of herself. She stopped needing us by the age of five." Takashi said this with mirth glinting in his eyes.

Arriving by the gates, the three Harunos met up with Sakura's remaining team and client.

"Sorry I'm late Kakashi-sensei. My a few members of my family are having a hard time grasping that I have a mission outside Konoha." Sakura briefly looked at Naruto and Sasuke, each tensing as she said the word 'family.'

"_Ah yes, those two don't have any family in which to speak of,"_ Amaterasu deliberated, pity slinking I her voice.

"It's alright Sakura," Kakashi brushed off her apology. "That's-"

"So you're Sake-hime's sensei."

A bit startled at being cut off, Kakashi directed his gaze lazily over to the pink-haired twin who was pleading a few moment previous. Stunned, seeing how both twins were narrowing their eyes at him, he pocketed his literature.

Kakashi gave them a once over. They seemed to be only a few years younger than him. Each sported shaggy pink hair, somewhat hidden under their bandana-esque forehead protector. They were either chuunin or jounin leveled, seeing how they donned the basic shinobi garb. Both protectively flanked Sakura, arms crossed at they stared at him with suspicion.

"Kakashi Hatake, nice to meet you," Kakashi drawled, yet his eyes glinted, alert.

"Masaaki Haruno."

"Takashi Haruno."

"Thank you for taking care of Sake-hime."

"Yes, we give you our gratitude."

"But as you can see-"

"-We are not very… how you say-"

"-Comfortable on not knowing-"

"-what business Sakura-hime has outside the walls."

Naruto could only stare in amazement. "Waah! That's so cool! Is it true that twins could read each other's minds? Is that how you guys are finishing your sentences?!"

"My apologies, but even if it is C-ranked, mission details are only discussed with the Hokage."

The atmosphere turned tense. Naruto was completely ignored.

"Well you can make a condition for us, right?" Tilting his chin up, Masaaki manically bared his eyes, clearly showing the white ring surrounding his pupil. He had activated his _Ryoshingan_, calling onto his dweller, Raiden; god of thunder and lightining.

"As you can see, Sakura-hime is very important to us." Takashi slanted his head to the side, his bangs eerily covered one of his eyes. The other, presenting his own white-ringed eye, calling on to Fujin; god of wind.

Kakashi tensed; hands unconsciously reaching towards his kunai pouch. The dangerous intent clearly swirled around the three.

The moment was broken by Sakura calmly walking away from the fortitude of her handlers and towards her teammates.

"Go home." The tone of her voice changed – just as the Haruno twins had a few moment ago – clearly pinpointing that she too had activated her _Ryoshingan_. With the dry tone and arrogant authority, Sakura had evidently called upon Tsukuyomi; or _Oni_, as known by her teammates. "Or go visit the onsens. I do not care. But, you _will_ cease your foolish chattering."

Startling out of their _Ryoshingan_, the twins clenched their fists. They know once Sakura had called on Tsukuyomi, all argument are invalid. "Yes, Sakura-sama."

No 'Sake-hime' or 'Sakura-hime.' Once faced with the god with no mercy, you give proper respect.

With a final bow, both handlers _shushined _away.

"I'm sorry about them," Sakura said as she deactivated her _kekkei genkai_. "They're a bit over-protective."

"Ma, ma, it's alright Sakura, I understand," with danger gone, Kakashi pulled out his book, and headed towards the exit.

"Damn Sakura-chan, _Oni_'s pretty scary." Naruto gave his usual non-filtered comments and made to follow Kakashi.

With a quick nod in greeting, Sasuke and Sakura stepped out of the village gates, starting their mission.

* * *

A quick mutter from Amaterasu, _"There are two presence."_

And the ball was set in motion.

With a quick capture and tug, 'Kakashi' was ripped into pieces.

The three genin paused, tensing; before they felt the familiar force of Kakashi's _Kawamari_.

"Naruto, clones, triangle formation around Tazuna!"

Following Sasuke's instructions with no hesitation, Naruto _Kage Bunshined_, the three clones surrounding their client.

Shoulder to shoulder, in front of Tazuna and his triad of clones, stood Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto respectively. Two blurs appeared before them, chains littered their arms.

"Oh, look at that, the little itty-bitty genin want to fight. Without your sensei, you'll just get creamed. Why don't you just hand over the bridge builder and we'll let you live?"

"Yes, three genin are no match against the Demon Brothers!" Both snarled in intimidation.

Sakura, who had called upon Tsukuyomi a while ago, looked at them with her _Ryoshingan_ eyes. An eerie smile crossed her face. "Such lovely whether for severing mortal heads, is it not Sasuke, Naruto?"

Sasuke smirked as he quickly recalled what their sensei said to them, right after they got assigned as an Extortion specialty team.

"_Extortionists need to make a reputation for themselves fast," Kakashi chirped, staring at his cute little students. "They have to be feared so neighboring enemies will hesitate in attacking Konoha. The Legendary Sannin achieved their reputation once they hit jounin-rank. Personally I think they chose the long-route." The three could only stare at him with confusion. "The way they got their reputation was that they focused on specific skillsets and made them flourish. They also made contracts with summons; which is known to be fairly rare and a high ranged skillset. But seeing how the three of you are pretty impatient, let's look at this with another perspective…"_

The three crouched, made to strike as if feral dogs.

"_Instead of gaining your reputation out of respect and strength, let's go with the roundabout way…"_

They sprung, each going a different direction. Naruto _Kage Bunshined_ a clone, gripping onto the two brothers, grinning like deranged Cheshire cats.

"_You three will gain your reputation…"_

Sasuke quickly arrived, guarding the back, a feral smirk spanned across his face. With uncanny accuracy, he launched two kunai towards the Brother's chained gauntlets, undeniably damaging them from use.

"…_through __**fear**__."_

Calling for Tsukuyomi's abilities, Sakura landed right in front of the Demon Brother's, unnoticed. She calmly walked closer – close enough that she could reach out and touch them – and extended two kunai to each brother's neck.

The Demon Brothers turned their surprised eyes over to the pig-tailed pinkette.

"How did you get there?"

"How the hell did we not notice you?"

"I don't believe she's liable to answer any of you inane questions."

Heads turned to see Kakashi appear behind the two brothers, each hand resting on both heads.

"Took you long enough."

"Sasuke," Kakashi lazily reprimanded. "Don't be so mean to your loving sensei. But I'm sorry, I wanted to see who they're after and whether or not you can actually take care of yourselves. I guess all those training exercise and teamwork building essentially helped."

"Tch, lazy old man."

"Now how about we have a talk Tazuna?"

* * *

"Then I guess, we'll just have to keep on going and protect Tazuna."

Naruto fist pumped, cheering, while Tazuna gave a sigh of relief.

"Kakashi-sensei, the nuke-nins escaped."

Heads turned over to where Sakura stood, calmly looking over the torn ropes that was used to hold the Demon Brothers to the tree.

Kakashi hummed in acknowledgement. Sakura shared a look with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," Naruto queried. "Why did you us rope when you had perfectly good ninja wire? I mean, isn't rope easier escape from?"

Sasuke and Sakura gave Naruto a look of astonishment, surprised that he had actually caught on quickly.

"_That, my host, is called character development," _Amaterasu gushed.

"Hmm, yes. I do guess that rope I easier to escape from. Now let's get moving on. If we want Tazuna to finish that bridge, we have to actually arrive their first," Kakashi chirped.

Following his sensei's orders, Sasuke was still a little bit put off on how Kakashi just easily brushed off their hostage escaping. A quick look of realization crossed his features. "Kakashi-sensei, don't tell me you meant for them to escape?"

Kakashi sent Sasuke one of his eye-crinkling smiles. "Now why would you think that? After all the hard work my cute little student had to go through to capture them."

The three teammates shared a look before simultaneously sending Kakashi a scanting glare.

Kakashi felt sweat prickle and laughed nervously. "Mah, fine. I purposely let them escape because it will help us with the Extortion. Ninjas are notorious gossips. Word might spread that the Demon Brothers were defeated by Konoha brats and that's the reason why we're on this mission at the first place. To build a reputation."

Pacified by his words, the genin went back to bickering with each other, while they headed towards Tazuna's home.

* * *

"So this Gatou guy is after you because once you complete the bridge, he'll lose his income?! What the hell?! What business guy hires assassins after a bridge builder? That's just lame!"

"Lower your voice Dope. You learn that and yet you're still trying to gain attention to yourself?"

"Shut up Bastard! Nobody asked what you think!"

"Still have no affectionate nickname Sakura?"

"None yet Kakashi-sensei. I'm beginning to think that I'm purposely being left out."

As the four bickered and teased over themselves, Tazuna just looked on with disturbed fascination. Unknown to Tazuna, the four were tense, wary of another hired-nin bursting through the foliage. The somewhat devil-may-care atmosphere broke as Naruto swirled and chucked a kunai through the bushes.

"Heh, heh, sorry, it was just a rabbit."

Sakura could only place a hand to her chest, trying to calm her thrumming heart. "Dammit Naruto, you have to calm down. It's not like it's some nuke-nin with a gigantic sword, looking to take our heads off. It's just a white… hold on."

"Everyone get down!"

Following Kakashi's orders, they could only dodge with rapidity, trying not to be beheaded by the hurled sword.

"Holy shit Sakura-chan! You're a jinx!"

Standing on the monstrous sword impaled into the tree was probably the most crazed killing intent that Sakura's ever felt.

"_Doesn't he remind you of Susanoo? Such atmosphere could only be held by those of likeness."_

Sakura could only silently agree with Amaterasu's remark. Both had such feral feeling. Sakura could only wonder if she had the same air as the nuke-nin, once calling upon Susanoo.

"Hmm, Zabuza Momochi. The Hidden Mist's infamous missing-nin. Pleasure seeing you; now if you don't mind, we're currently on an on-going mission. We can catch up after," Kakashi drawled with no urgency.

"Now hold on Copy-cat Kakashi. You're not going to even stop and talk with a dear old fan?" Zabuza rumbled, crossing his bear arms at them.

Ignoring his students questioning on why the missing-nin had called him Copy-cat Kakashi, he regarded them with a strict look. "You're going to take Tazuna away from here. He's going to lead you three back to his home. You will not participate in this fight. Do you understand?"

The three genin tensed.

"What are you talking about Kakashi-sensei?! We're not leaving you behind!" Naruto exclaimed, stunned and bit peeved at what his sensei was saying.

"Kakashi-sensei, this better not be another one of your teamwork tests. You've already beaten us down to never leaving behind a teammate. What makes you think this time will be any different," Sakura said calmly, as if she was just saying the time of day. But, inside, she and her three dwellers her having an inner melt down. (_"Kill the missing-nin, host. Such filth endangering your followers deserve death."_)

Sasuke glared at Kakashi, grunting in agreement. "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who leave their comrades behind are worse than trash…" Sasuke muttered, throwing back Kakashi's own words.

Kakashi felt annoyance, but it was overshadowed by pride. By luck or by hard work, he had managed to bring a knuckleheaded loudmouth, a brooding avenger, and a sarcastic nut on working together. In such a short amount of time, he had given them a new family. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine you brats. Stay, but stay behind and guard Tazuna. Protecting the bridge builder is our top propriety. Understood?"

The three didn't reply but they moved closer to Tazuna all the same.

Reaching for his forehead protector, he regarded Zabuza with a wary eye. "Ma… I guess this means I would have to bring this out sooner than I thought."

A feral gleam appeared in Zabuza's eye; faintly reminding the boys of Sakura in the early morning.

"Oh, what do we have here? Copy-cat Kakashi is already gracing me with his infamous _Sharingan_? I'm honored," Zabuza mocked.

Sakura spared Sasuke a look as he momentarily tensed. Sakura unconsciously started blocking everything out as her three dwellers demanded attention.

"_What are you doing? I need to focus," _Sakura growled, mentally glaring at her three deities.

"_Peace, host. We are currently your state of focus but your body is built in with instincts. We have called on your attention for an intervention of sorts," _Amaterasu placated.

Sakura watched with faint interest as her body moved on its own accord as Zabuza made a slash at them with his humongous sword.

"_You have been able to perform _Noriutsuru_ with your _Ryoshingan_ since your seventh year. Yet, why have you not token the next stage and implemented your _Hikitsugu_ when you have been fully capable?"_ Tsukuyomi bluntly questioned.

"…_It's because I am not yet ready,"_ Sakura replied with hesitance.

"_Have you not been listening?" _Susanoo all but growled._ "Tsukuyomi clearly stated that you've been ready for a long-"_

Sakura cut off her connection with her dwellers, not wanting to listen any longer. Coming back to recollection, she was somewhat surprised to see Kakashi trapped by Zabuza, inside a sphere of water. Staggering towards them was Zabuza's water-clone.

"Finally back from the land of the living Sakura-chan?"

Sakura commended Naruto for pulling a joke; even at this cagey situation.

"How'd you know?"

"You had that far-away look in your eyes. The one that you get every time you go and party with the three voices in your head."

Sakura hummed in surprise, unaware when her teammate had become so observant.

"What are you three doing?!" Their attention switched over to Kakashi, still imbedded in his water imprisonment. "This fight was over the moment I got caught! Take Tazuna and run!"

The three each made a sound of annoyance. Each sent an exasperated gaze over to Tazuna, who raised his hand in surrender.

"Why don't you brats save that sensei of yours? It was my fault we're stuck in this whole mess, best not complain, eh?"

With that said, the three shared a look.

"I have a plan." Sasuke smirked.

* * *

Kakashi could only watch helplessly as he watched his team attempt on getting past the water clone.

"Give me some air, Dope!"

"Got it, Bastard!"

Naruto, with his newly created shadow clones, lifted Sasuke high in the air. The Water clone's attention shifted over to Sasuke, who quickly made the hand signs for his _Katon_. As the water clone dodged and evaded the spouts of fire headed his way, he didn't notice Naruto creeping up along the side. Just as Zabuza's water clone made to launch himself at Sasuke, Naruto attacked. He and his clones leaped towards him, kunai in hand. A total of ten, counting Naruto, slashed and stabbed the clone, disintegrating it to liquid.

"I'll admit, I didn't imagine you brats to defeat any of my water clones," Zabuza declared. "But, sadly for you brats, I can make more." Making a the hand sign with only one hand, two water clones rose, landing in front of Sasuke and Naruto.

Instead of panicked and defeated faces, the two only held smirks.

"Stalled enough time for you Sakura-chan?" Naruto hollered.

Surprised, Zabuza quickly turned his head over to the girl standing in front of the bridge builder, forgetting that she was there.

Sakura clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Of course." She spoke with a wild gruff tone and a feral smile. Kakashi noticed faintly that she had her _Ryoshingan_ activated and was calling upon Susanoo. "Let me just…"

Zabuza felt his momentum shift. He looked upon the lake and saw the rapidly changing waves. Staggered, Zabuza could only stare as he saw the fish that lived in the lake moving swiftly under him. The waves were growing larger and larger in an alarming rate.

Kakashi snorted in amusement. "You see, our Sakura always had a weird fascination with fish," Kakashi's tone was smug. He quickly picked up on the ruse set up by his students. "You would always see her fishing with her beat up pole, no bait in hand. It was strange… it was almost like she can…control the fishes in the water..." Kakashi told, trying to distract the missing-nin more.

Shocked, Zabuza stared at Kakashi, Sakura, and back to the fish under him.

Noticing it too late, Zabuza was deeply cut with Sasuke's thrown windmill shuriken, wounding itself onto the arm that held the prison sphere. Still comprehending what was happening, he didn't notice the second hidden shuriken was changing back into Naruto.

"Ha! I can't believe you're actually listening to that load of crap," Naruto sniggered towards Zabuza, before he sent a kunai targeted right at the back of his head.

Zabuza had moved on instinct, as he was forcefully made to release his prison sphere and avoid being killed.

Pissed, he ripped the gigantic shuriken off his arm and made to launch it at Naruto, only to be blocked by Kakashi.

He sent his patented crinkled eye-smile over to Naruto, making shooing movement with his unoccupied hand. "Nice teamwork there Naruto. But now, it's your loving sensei's turn."

* * *

_**Shushin**_**- body flicker**

_**Kawamari**_**- body replacement**

_**Amaterasu's Noriutsuru ability**_**- With this activated, Sakura can send chakra through a solid connection and hold them down. It is a trapping ability and can only be broken with those who can 'severe' the chakra connection. Takes a big chunk of her chakra reserves. Not an offensive ability.**

_**Tsukuyomi's Noriutsuru ability**_**- With this activated, Sakura can go by any enemy unnoticed. It completely hides Sakura's chakra and presence. It is a sneaking ability and as read in the fanfic, she can be right in front of you and you won't even notice. Effect is ruined once physical contact is made. Somewhat an offensive ability.**

_**Susanoo's Noriutsuru ability**_**- No, it is not the ability to control fishes. With this activated, Sakura can send multiple waves of chakra at an opponent. Sakura sends out bursts of chakra; it effects animals with them going a bit spastic, unable to control their actions as they just convulse, just like the fish in the lake. If the bursts of chakra are sent through humans, their muscles will tense and their equilibrium will be off-centered. It's a distraction ability. Needs time to build up. Roundabout offensive ability. **

**Sorry for the lame fight scene. It's not really my thing, nor do I have the ability to explain such stuff.**

**And if you don't know; Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo - along with the other Haruno dwellers - are real gods. I didn't make them up, if that's what you're thinking. They're deities based off the Shinto religion.**

**Thanks for reading, please review. **


End file.
